Jasper's New Pants
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Jasper gets caught dancing in front of his mirror by Alice. The only awkward part is... he's wearing leather pants while listening to Twist and Shout.


**Jasper's New Pants**

Jasper gets caught dancing in front of his mirror by Alice. The only awkward part is… he's wearing leather pants while listening to Twist and Shout.

By Emiliana Keladry

Author's note: This was brought on by listening to Twist and Shout and imaging Jasper do some great dance moves! Please don't disagree with me. It's a great song and if I were a vampire, I'd dance to it. Maybe I should buy a pair of leather pants. Nevermind, please read and review! Thanks!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were preparing for another long day of shopping and the waves of enthusiasm coming from them was too much for Jasper. I tried to keep my thoughts on playing Halo 3 with Emmett, but it was difficult. Edward and Emmett were having a wonderful time teasing me, talking about shoes and buying new clothing just because it would cause me to be excited, a side-effect of being around three vampires about the spend an entire day buying pretty new things. I attempted to calm them, twice, but it didn't work.

Currently, I was in my room, pretending to sleep on the floor, though I didn't need to. Alice was buzzing around our room, sending my own emotions up another notch. I reached out a hand and gently pulled her over to me. She was smiled, her eyes almost dazzling me for a moment.

"I know you don't want to feel so excited about shopping, but I can't help it," Alice teased, holding my cold hands in hers. "Bella is actually allowing me to shop for her this time."

"You would buy her things anyway," I teased my wife.

Alice leaned over and nuzzled my nose gently with hers. I couldn't help but grin as she pressed her cold lips onto mine.

"I'll be back before you know it," she whispered softly in my ear.

"Alice, time to go," Rosalie called. I could feel impatience coming from my sister.

"Don't be too close to Bella later on," Alice murmured, not moving. "She's not going to be feeling the best tonight. She's coming down with something and it's going to make you feel ill if you stay around her for long. I love you."

Alice blew me a kiss and skipped from the room, leaving me puzzled. She always kinda left me feeling that way, but I always felt more in love with her. Edward once described to me how he dazzled Bella and I realize now that Alice dazzles me.

"Are you coming to play?" Emmett asked, faking frustration. "Or would you like to go shopping with the ladies, Jazz?"

I sighed and ran downstairs to find Emmett starting up the new war game he had bought a few days before and was saving for this occasion. I took the game controller and plopped down next to him on the sofa, being careful not to break it. Esme hadn't been happy when Emmett broke the last sofa while gloating over beating me. Carlisle appeared in the doorway from the kitchen.

"I am going to work the graveyard shift tonight," he announced. "You boys better behave. Emmett, I don't want to find any more kittens in my bed or bottles of alcohol in my sock drawer. It's really not that funny. And Jasper, try not to let him get any ideas."

"Shouldn't that be more of Edward's job?" I asked grinning.

"You know what I mean. Alice warned me about the Backstreet boy CD were you planning on putting in my car tonight. Maybe I should let Edward babysit."

Carlisle slipped on his doctor coat and left the living room laughing softly to himself like he knew some great joke that he wasn't giving up. It wasn't worth asking about. Alice would tell me later. A few minutes into our game, Edward and Bella arrived. I could smell Bella and the thirsty quickly tried to eat away at me, but I resisted. I wasn't thirsty. Esme and I had gone hunting that morning. She smelled so sweet, but I didn't want her. Edward would kill me and… I was working on my control. I wanted to be as strong as my brother. If he could handle it, then I would do my best too. They were both in a pleasant mood, though I could feel Bella was nervous about something. She looked a little pale. I remembered Alice's warning about Bella not feeling well. Edward quickly read my thoughts.

"Bella, when were you going to tell me you weren't feeling well?" he inquired, grinning slightly.

"I," she started to say. "Alice, that traitor. She betrayed me again."

I put a hand on my stomach, feeling her sickness and wishing I had left sooner. I guessed that I was feeling better than Bella looked. She put a hand over her mouth and dashed out of the room, heading for the bathroom. I felt like throwing up myself. Poor Bella. Edward disappeared after her. Emmett made a gagging noise and laughed. I elbowed him hard.

"She can't help that she gets sick all the time," I said, trying not to laugh. "Just be grateful that you don't have to feel sick too."

Emmett laughed even harder, falling off of the couch. Edward would get him back for laughing at Bella later. The two returned to the living room with Edward carrying Bella. She was protesting about not wanting to go home just yet. Her argument was that none of us could catch whatever she had and it was boring at her house because Charlie was doing some last night fishing with Billy Black.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. "I feel like going to sleep or throwing up and I don't do either of those things."

Bella apologized, turning bright red. The blood flowing to her cheeks didn't help me at all. I stood up as Emmett finally stopped laughing. It was time to take Alice's advice and hide in our room. Bella noticed me getting up.

"I'm sorry Jasper," she murmured as her embarrassment hit me.

"It's… alright. Feel better Bella," I replied.

Edward smiled at me. I ran upstairs as Bella moaned softly and darted towards the bathroom. I could hear Emmett's laughter following me. Stepping into the room I shared with Alice, I saw a package on the bed. It was a small box with red wrapping paper and a blue card. Opening the card I saw that it was from my darling wife. She wanted me to promise to enjoy the gift while she was gone. It almost scared me. Alice has a strange sense of humor sometimes. I gingerly removed the lid from the paper covered box. My jaw dropped in surprise. It was a pair of pants and not just any pair of pants. My gorgeous wife had bought me a pair of black leather pants. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I knew they would be feeling my happiness downstairs, but I didn't care. I needed a few things before I began my fun. I ran to the top of the stairs and peered down at Edward, Emmett, and Bella. Bella was resting her head on Edward's shoulder, smiling at Emmett told a ridiculous story about a date with Rosalie that went wrong.

"Edward," I interrupted, getting a glare from Emmett. "Can I borrow your Beatles CD and some hair gel?"

Edward read my thoughts and shook his head, laughing.

"Sure… but you know that Alice will catch you."

"It's worth it. It was her gift."

Bella gave me a confused look, along with Emmett, but I had little time before Alice would see me and come home. I dashed into Edward's room and quickly found his Beatles CD and a bottle of "Slick Hair" hair gel. This was going to be perfect. In a brief vampire minute, I was dressed in the black leather pants that clung to my muscular legs and butt. I put the CD into my stereo and pressed play. It took only a second to find the song that I wanted.

"_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)  
Twist and shout. (Twist and shout)  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now, (come on baby)  
Come on and work it on out. (Work it on out)_

Well, work it on out, honey. (Work it on out)  
You know you look so good. (Look so good)  
You know you got me going, now, (got me going)  
Just like I knew you would. (Like I knew you would)"

I ran my fingers through my hair with the gel, creating a strange new hairstyle. Then I yanked off my shirt, revealing my sculpted chest. It was time for a little fun, Jasper style!

"Twist and shout," I sang in Alice's hairbrush, trying to imitate the Twist.

It didn't really look like the Twist at all. I threw out my hands and swirled, focusing on my reflection in the mirror. The words came out of my mouth with ease. I had seen them in concert when they were popular. This was old-school for me. I began to hop around the room, singing to everything I could see. I didn't care that Edward knew exactly what I was doing and Emmett would probably burst in.

I was right. A few seconds later… the door opened.

"Hey Jazz, what's with the loud music?" Emmett froze in the doorway as I put my butt in the air and twisted. "Nevermind. Alice is crazy."

Emmett quickly disappeared, closing the door behind him. I didn't care. I was having too much fun! I attempted to do the Macarena, but I wasn't good at that either. For a vampire, dancing wasn't something I was good at. I normally let Alice lead. She liked it better that way. My head bobbed to the music as it repeated. Edward would probably complain, but he could leave for a while.

"Come on, come on, come on baby now," I sang, putting on a pair of socks and sliding around on the hardwood floor.

"You know you twist your little girl. You know you twist so fine," a beautiful voice behind me sang.

Alice stepped into the room, dressed in black leather pants and a red leather top. She looked hot and far too tempting for me. She smiled, lighting up the room.

"Twist and shout," I teased as she closed the door behind her.

My wife ran into my open arms and continued to sing with me, now leading the dance and making us look fluid. Her short hair flipped in my face and her scent made me melt with love. I held her still for a moment and slowly kissed her, actually surprising her, which was rare. The song ended with the "ahhh"s and the guitar solo. Alice smiled, pulling back only slightly.

"Everyone should own a pair of leather pants," she giggled. "Dancing with you is so much fun!"

The song began again and I set her on her feet so we could dance more. I focused on her gold eyes, more in love with her than ever. My Alice.

"I was thinking of buying everyone a pair. Then we could have leather pants night!"

I laughed, holding her hands as she floated across the floor.

"I don't think Emmett or Edward would agree to it," I replied.

"Don't worry. They will because I have lots of blackmail and after they do it… I'll have even more!"

Alice kissed my nose and pulled me into the hallway.

"I love you," I murmured for her ears only.

"I love you too Jazz."

Twist and Shout blared to the rest of the house and I heard Edward groaning as he heard our loud thoughts. Leather pants all around!

**FIN**


End file.
